(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in any process which generates polysulphide by the oxidation of white liquor; the invention also relates to a method of increasing the yield of pulp in Kraft pulping with an oxidized white liquor.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In Kraft pulping operations, where the goal is to remove lignin while retaining carbohydrates, yield is increased by minimizing carbohydrate (i.e., cellulose and hemicellulose) degradation. This degradation occurs through the “peeling” reaction in which sugar units are sequentially removed from the reducing end group of the polysaccharide chains. One way to prevent this reaction is to convert aldehyde groups on the wood polysaccharides to a form which is relatively inert to further “peeling”. This conversion is achieved by either oxidizing the aldehyde to its corresponding carboxylic acid (Alfredsson et al., 1963), (Holton, 1977) or, alternatively, reducing it to its alcohol form (Hartler, 1959), (Pettersson et al., 1961). The two methods that are applied in the pulp and paper industry involve the oxidation process and use anthraquinone (Holton, 1977), or polysulphide (Clayton et al., 1967), (Landmark et al., 1965), (Sanyer et al., 1964), (Teder, 1969), or both as oxidizing agents. Anthraquinone is a catalytic additive while polysulphide is generated from white liquor by oxidation of sodium sulfide in one of several processes (Dorris, 1992), (Smith et al., 1977).